digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wenn du willst
Wenn du willst oder With The Will ist ein Digitations-Song aus Digimon Frontier. Gesungen wird es von Fred Röttcher (deutsch) oder Koji Wada (japanisch). Song-Text Deutsch Wenn du ganz oben stehst, dann siehst du weit Zum Horizont. Und bläst der Wind auch kalt in dein Gesicht, Das wird vergehen, Denn du vertraust der eignen Wunderkraft, Die in dir wohnt. Es wird dein Schicksal bleiben, alle Gefahren durchzustehen. Jeder ist ein Held, Wenn er an sich glauben kann. Und alles, was jetzt zählt, Hast du selbst in der Hand! Du bist das, was du willst und niemand hält dich mehr auf! Bleib' nie stehen, Denn du weißt genau, dass du gewinnen kannst, Wenn das Feuer in dir noch brennt! Du wirst nie mehr verlier´n, Denn du hast alles in dir, Was du zum Siegen brauchst! So wird die neue Zeit beginnen, so geht alles gut, wenn du willst! Bist du ein starker Fels im Ozean, Von Wellen umspült? Oder nur ein Sandkorn, das so leicht verweht? Entscheide dich! Bist du bereit für diese starke Kraft, Die du in dir fühlst? Kannst du die Angst besiegen, denn sie verdunkelt das Sonnenlicht? Jeder ist ein Held, Wenn er an sich glauben kann. Und alles, was jetzt zählt, hast du selbst in der Hand! Du bist das, was du willst und niemand hält dich mehr auf! Bleib' nie stehen, Denn du weißt genau, dass du gewinnen kannst, Wenn das Feuer in dir noch brennt! Du wirst nie mehr verlier´n, Denn du hast alles in dir, Was du zum Siegen brauchst! So wird die neue Zeit beginnen, so geht alles gut, wenn du willst! Du bist das, was du willst und niemand hält dich mehr auf! Bleib' nie stehen, Denn du weißt genau, dass du gewinnen kannst, Wenn das Feuer in dir noch brennt! Du wirst nie mehr verlier´n, Denn du hast alles in dir, Was du zum Siegen brauchst! So wird die neue Zeit beginnen, so geht alles gut, wenn du willst! Japanisch Kaze o ukete tatsu kewashii gake de wa Jibun no yowasa bakari ga mieru ne Demo donna pinchi mo haruka e toberu Chansu ni mo kawaru Kiseki kakushi motteru Densetsu ni wa musuu no hiiroo Esoragoto to itterarenai Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome Wakatte iru sa Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni aru nda Makerarenai Tsuyoku aritai Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to Tabidate With the will Niji o oikaketa tooi kioku no Mujaki sa Doko de nakushita no darou Shitteru koto ga fueteku sono tabi Akirameru koto o mi ni tsuketakunai ne Towa ni tsuzuku jibun no sutooriiy Unmei ni mo sakaratte yaru Toushi ni ima, akari o tomose Wakatte iru sa Ichiban tegowai aite wa kokoro ni iru nda Furimukanai Nigetari shinai Tochuu no mama de me o sorashiteta yume e to Tobi kome With the will Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome Wakatte iru sa Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni aru nda Makerarenai Tsuyoku aritai Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to Tabidate With the will Trivia Galerie Video Link Kategorie:Digimon Frontier Lieder Kategorie:Digitations-Song